muggyfandomcom-20200214-history
0
Doctor 0 is a pre-War scientist operating in the Big MT in 2281, and a complete moron, whose most important achievement was creating Muggy. And for some reason, he decided it would be a good idea to put his brain in a jar. Yup. That's what we're dealing with. Background Doctor 0 is a pre-War doctor that became a think tank to continue his work at Big MT. Doctor 0's scientific specialty is in robots, both in construction and deconstruction. He also has a large hatred for Mr. House and his founded company, RobCo Industries, for no real reason, except for the fact 0 is really petty. As a result, he built Muggy with the intent of mocking House's securitrons, which turned out to be his greatst invention, which he didn't deserve, because Muggy is more man than 0 will ever be. He also recognizes the Pip-Boy latched around the Courier's left wrist and would have forcefully removed it out of spite, if he still had hands, which is not nice of him. Upon dialogue with Dr. 0, the Courier discovers that his name is not Doctor O, but Doctor (Zero), and everybody has been reading his name wrong, and finding this out lead to a lot of people calling him Doctor O, just because he hates it. Notes * While he claims his name is Doctor 0, he prefers it when you call him Doctor O. * According to several sources, the real reason for 0 wanting to become a think tank was the fact that he looked really ugly and thought he would look better as robot. It's pathetic, I know. * Appropriately, his house in Higgs Village is #00. Yes, that's the one house in Higgs Village with all the nasty dishes. Because 0 is such a lazy idiot that he leaves his dishes unclean. The nasty guy. * He has a bigger mouth in comparison to his partners. That's probably because he ate so much when he was still human. Because he's such a guttler. * He has a portrait of Mr. House in his home at Higgs Village that has several knives thrown at it. You know why? Because he's a psychopath! It's totally uncalled for, and 0 is just a petty meanie. The portrait is identical to the one in the House Resort, only smaller. Here, he even stole that! * If the Courier is working for House, he can be informed about it. His subsequent quote is a reference to the comparison of Nikola Tesla and Thomas Edison where Tesla died poor and lonely and Edison died rich, with Dr. 0 hoping that House would share the fate of Tesla. How mean! If House is dead, this too can be mentioned, by telling him that he "does not have to worry about House anymore". 0 will defensively reply that he was never "worried" about House and will then gloat about having outlived the rival. He doesn't even understand what the Courier meant. The mron. * Dr. 0 survived the time after the Great War almost the same way his most hated enemy, Robert Edwin House, did: in a self-invented device to keep him alive, even 200 years after the bombs fell. While Mr. House survived immobilized in his hibernation chamber, caught in his decaying body, Dr. 0 gave up his body and transplanted his brain into a floating robotic case, which is capable of performing experiments and defending itself if necessary. Too bad he's horrible at defending, because I killed him with ease. Category:Robots Category:Old World Blues Character Category:New Vegas Characters